


Little Talks

by DoubleL27



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coming Out, Episode: s05e11 Meet the Parents, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Meet the Parents Coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleL27/pseuds/DoubleL27
Summary: The morning the Brewers are leaving Schitt’s Creek, some important conversations come up.





	1. Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me as a Drabble idea. It got a little longer than I wanted. This chapter focuses on a conversation between David and Mrs. Brewer as their menfolk pack the car.

David watched as Patrick and his dad went out the door of the motel room, loaded down with bags. They were like two peas in a very sexy pod, with their blue sweaters and button-downs. David couldn’t help but enjoy the idea of Patrick becoming a silver fox like his dad sometime in the future. He definitely wanted to be there for that. He would enjoy Silver Fox Patrick quite a bit. David wondered how long it would take for the drapes to match the curtains.

“David,” Mrs. Brewer’s voice was soft but there was pressure as she placed her hand on his arm, a gentle squeeze. He startled out of his thoughts, in what he was certain was a less than graceful manner and blinked down at Patrick’s mom. “I just wanted to say thank you.”

David did not know what to do with this warm feeling that was spreading inside his chest or the fact that he didn’t want Patrick’s mom to take her hand back. This whole weekend had been an experience. He however, looked at her confused. “For what?”

Her smile just deepened. “For this weekend. For loving my boy. For _everything_ you do.”

He felt warm, but like with most compliments, his skin was crawling. David wasn’t even sure loving Patrick was always something he did actively; it just was. “I...I don’t do much. Patrick is the really capable one here.”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Mrs. Brewer asked, leaning in and dropping her voice to a whisper. “He comes off that way, and so does his dad, but they really need help some times. Patrick might have put off telling us about your relationship forever if you hadn’t brought us here.”

“I would like it to be said again,” David said, flashing back to the Brewers’ first day in town, and feeling his teeth clench at the memory, “I really had no idea you didn’t know. And he was going to tell you, when he saw you in person.”

David did think that Patrick choosing to not go home for two years and talking about how much he missed his parents while never man-of-actioning himself home was a sign of Mrs. Brewer not being entirely wrong. He also couldn’t blame Patrick for worrying that coming out to his parents would change things. David hadn’t quite cared what his parents had thought, or really he just enjoyed being someone they saw when too often his parents saw only themselves and each other. Coming out had been a chance for them to see him, and while they had seen, they hadn’t really cared one way or the other who he was with. His mother did have uncomfortable questions about the threesome he had the next morning.

Patrick’s parents, on the other hand, were the sit down for dinner, go to every game, probably picking out Patrick’s clothes until he was way too old for that to be cool kind of parents. They were the kind of parents who called twice a week, at least, when their son moved over ten hours away and could no longer be reached with a quick drive. David had been lucky, before the crisis, if his parents checked in once a month. Losing that kind of love and focus would hurt worse than not seeing them for every holiday.

“Which you made happen.” Mrs. Brewer said, pulling him out of his thoughts. “You cared enough about Patrick to bring his dad and I out here for his surprise party, which he’s always wanted.” She smiled at him conspiratorially again. “He wasn’t surprised though.”

David tilted his head and was sure his look of confusion was exaggerated. “Wasn’t he?” David asked, trying to keep the charade going.

“David, I know my son. Decent on stage, but a terrible liar.”

David cringed and sighed. Why were the Brewers all so amazingly fucking perceptive? “I had to tell him when I realized he had never told you that we were, you know, together romantically. It wouldn’t have been fair to send him in and be blindsided.”

“Like I said, you take care of him.” David just blinked at her because the idea that David Rose was capable of caring for another human being was still very, very new. “You planned this whole thing for him and then ruined the surprise and all your hard work.”

“It wasn’t a big deal.”

It had been a _huge deal_. Now he was going to have to break his vow of never throwing another surprise party ever again. Besides that, he had worked his ass off for this, she wasn’t wrong, getting the town to work together, bringing in the Brewers. Then, after one of the more emotionally devastating conversations he and Patrick had ever had, he’d ruined the surprise. David had really wanted that moment of stunned surprise and then joy to flash over Patrick’s face. He’d wanted to give that to Patrick.

“Here,” Mrs. Brewer handed him her phone. “Put your number in my phone.”

“Mrs. Brewer—“

She cut off his protests about being able to talk with her when she calls Patrick and at the store before he can even get them out. “I know we usually catch you at the store, but Clint and I want to keep in touch, with _you_.”

A lump formed in his throat. She said it like her son always does, like she meant it. “Ok.”

He typed his information in and saved it before handing the phone back. David couldn’t remember ever having someone ask for his number, just so they could talk to him. Just to have it.

“Also, I want you and Patrick to come visit soon. I know you have the store and it keeps you busy, but I want you to see our home, make you some pie. I want everyone to see how very happy you make Patrick.”

He was not going to cry. He was not. David manged to give her a watery-eyed nod and choked out a soft, “Ok.”

“Can I give you a hug?”

“Yes.”

David bent down a little and let himself be enveloped in pure familial affection. Despite his hatred of unfamiliar touch, David adored hugs and this was a good one.

“Hon, are you ready to go?” Mr. Brewer’s voice came at the same time as the door creaking open.

“This looks cozy.”

David turned his head to look at his boyfriend, smirking by the door, as he pulled out of the hug. “I am running away with your mom,” he teased, rather than be caught overly emotional. “She has promised to keep me in baked goods and hugs and I am picking out her beauty supplies. You can run the store on your own now.”

Mrs. Brewer just offered him a grin in return. She took both his hands in hers and squeezed. “I meant what I said.”

Squeezing her hands back, David nodded, probably like a bobble-head. “We’ll be there.”

Mrs. Brewer leaned up and David came down closer to receive a kiss on the cheek. He felt his face heat with color as she headed to her son, arms spread wide. David had known he had liked the Brewers well enough from their talks on the phone but he hadn’t expected to be welcomed so openly by them, especially after his dad had told him they didn’t know about the depth of his relationship with Patrick. Everything did turn out better than expected, he thought as he watched Mrs. Brewer whisper in her son’s ear.

“David,” Mr. Brewer said, pulling David away from his thoughts. A hand was extended towards him, and David felt his head recoil a moment in surprise, probably giving himself a hideous multi-chin, before he could fix his face and extend his hand back out to Mr. Brewer’s.

The handshake was warm and firm and Mr. Brewer looked David in the eyes as he did it. “Thank you for a wonderful weekend, David. We really appreciate everything.”

Just like that, David felt himself blush again. “I’m just glad you enjoyed the weekend and got to spend time with Patrick, for his birthday.”

“I’m hoping to see more of you, David.”

David nodded in agreement, a smile fixed on his face. “Definitely.”

And he meant it. There were only a handful of people David actually liked to spend time with and he really liked Patrick’s family. He liked them enough to consider actually going to Patrick’s childhood home and see where he grew up.

“Alright, Marcy.” Clint walked over and rubbed a hand down his wife’s back in a familiar motion. “The boys have a store to go open and we have quite the drive.”

“Think about Thanksgiving,” Mrs. Brewer reminded Patrick before stepping back into her husband’s waiting arm.

David headed over, seeing the tears gathering in Patrick’s eyes. As the Brewers headed for the door, David took Patrick’s shoulders in his hands and rubbed over, down his arms and back up a few times. David tilted his head in question and then nodded repeatedly at Patrick. He was greeted with a small smile, and a small nod. David’s rub became more vigorous and he smiled, leaving one hand to travel the path behind Patrick’s back and walk with him out into the sun. Patrick tucked his right hand in his own pocket, but his left wove its way into David’s back pocket, making David smile.

The Brewers got into their car and both waved at the boys standing on the sidewalk in front of the motel. David waved his left hand as Patrick extracted his right from his pocket to wave back at his parents. David was then rewarded with a full side hug as Patrick leaned his head against David’s chest and they watched his parents drive away from the motel.

“Thank you,” Patrick said softly as the sedan drove out of sight.

“For getting out of bed before 10?” David joked, still feeling very emotionally raw from this morning with the Brewers and needing some space from the tears he could feel coming on. “Only because I love you, and even then it was a close call.”

He felt rather than heard Patrick’s chuckle. “For knowing exactly what I needed for my birthday this year before I ever could.” Patrick turned his head and pressed a kiss to David’s neck. “This was the perfect present.”

“I will have to find a way to top my dad outing you to your parents next year,” David quipped, keeping his voice light. He pressed a kiss to Patrick’s forehead before shifting to a more comfortable position to walking. “Let’s go open the store. Someone has a thing about regular store hours.”

”Most business people have a thing about regular store hours, David.” Patrick walked with him but that left hand remained comfortably in David’s pocket. 

“What did you and my mom talk about while I was gone?” Patrick asked as he untangled their bodies and pulled keys out of his front right pocket.

David opened the car door. ”Pie,” David answered vaguely, not really ready to divulge the full contents of his conversation with Mrs. Brewer. Sliding into the car, he turned to Patrick. “You and your dad were out at the car awhile.”

Patrick’s mouth formed into that tiny bow with quirky smiles he does when he’s a little nervous. ”We worked on some logistics,” Patrick responded softly. 

Before David could ask any more Patrick looked away and began fumbling with the keys to start the car. It could wait. 


	2. Logistics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick gets asked to help bring the bags out to the car, which has always been code for a talk.

Patrick couldn’t help but feel a little empty as he watched his parents pack their final bags. Seeing them in person for the first time in nearly two years was better than he had thought it would be. The fear his parents might not love him the same after he had met David and had his whole world turned right-side up had been too consuming. Remembering his parents’ confusion when he had told them abruptly that he had ended his engagement to Rachel and was leaving had made him worry that he’d disappointed them. The reality was that his parents had just wanted his happiness and hadn’t understood. 

Now that Patrick’s fears had been replaced with reality, he didn’t want them to go. 

“Patrick, help me with these bags.”

It wasn’t a question. It was an old tactic. All Patrick could say was, “Yup.” He sprang into action, vaguely aware of David fidgeting around to his left. 

Patrick wiped his hands on his khakis and grabbed his mom’s suitcase and small toiletry bag that was now stuffed with product he needed to make sure David paid for. This was a familiar habit of his dad’s. Patrick had almost always been on hand to help his dad pack the car for road trips. One of Clint Brewers favorite things to expound on were life skills one needed. Packing a car was one of those things. It was up there with basic car maintenance, minor home repairs and yard work. 

The trick that you wouldn’t know if you hadn’t been raised by Clint Brewer, was he used his life skills lessons as a chance to talk to his kids. Patrick saw his mother fiddling in her purse as he headed for the door. Nothing about his parents were very slick. 

“Be right back,” he threw over his shoulder for David and received a distracted shrug in return. He hoped David and his mom figured out being alone together. 

Patrick followed his dad outside, letting the motel door close behind him. His stomach churned a little as they made their way to the car. The weekend had gone incredibly well, Patrick thought, but clearly his dad still had things to say. 

The trunk was already open, and Clint was standing beside it. Patrick knew the first step, move the emergency kit in the back so that the big things would be in the bottom and the emergency kit would be easily accessible. He pulled his mom’s bag next to the trunk. 

“So, David is a really great guy.”

Patrick couldn’t help but smile as he thought of David and everything he did to make this the best birthday ever. “He really is.”

Clint swung his own suitcase into the trunk and began positioning it. “The thing I am still having a hard time with is that you’ve been seeing this great guy for two years and didn’t think you could tell your mom and I.”

“Dad-“

“And I just don’t know what your mom and I did,” his dad kept going, not letting Patrick begin to explain. “Or didn’t do that made you feel like you couldn’t share important parts of yourself for two whole years, or come home for holidays.” 

Patrick watched as his dad pursed his lips and stared into the trunk. “David wouldn’t answer.”

God, they’d asked David what they did wrong with him! Patrick felt small and ashamed, and not for the first time this weekend. Not only had Patrick let David think he might be embarrassed and shame around their whole relationship, but had caused his parents to doubt their parenting skills. The problem wasn’t with anyone else; it was him. 

“It wasn’t anything you did or didn’t do. I just-“ Patrick stopped and remembered his visceral reaction to David that first time and how long it had taken him to fully come to terms with what he had been feeling. Patrick had gone on so many hikes just trying to figure out his own feelings, how to put them into words. He had needed to rework those feelings into his understanding of himself. 

“I had a hard time with it.” Patrick’s mind was still retracing those early days where all Patrick knew was that he wanted to be near David. “I almost asked David out a bunch of times, or at least nearly told him that I liked him. I chickened out, every time.”

Patrick had needed to understand his feelings, take them apart and put them back together before he could do anything with the longing. Trying to figure out if David would ever have feelings for someone as ordinary as himself, had also consumed him. If David hadn’t kissed him, right in this parking lot, Patrick wasn’t sure how long it would have taken for him to do something about it. 

“And I know you both love me but I couldn’t know how you would feel. And if I struggled, I couldn’t imagine that you wouldn’t struggle and I just-“

Patrick swiped at his eyes rather than continue. He felt his Dad’s arms come around him. Patrick flashed back to being ten after losing the little league championships. That time he had sobbed in his father’s arms, heartbroken at the end of a nearly perfect season. This time, Patrick didn’t have time to cry because if he did, they’d be out here forever and he’d be crying in broad daylight in front of his boyfriend’s dad’s and best friend’s business and David and Patrick’s mom would try to figure out what had happened. Instead, Patrick turned off the mental ramble going on in his head, took two shuddering breaths and stepped back. 

“I wanted to tell you. So many times.” Just like in those early days knowing David and wanting to be direct but not being able to. “But it always seemed like it was better to do in person, the next time I saw you. Then, there was always some reason not to go home.”

The store, the cost, the time; it was hours to get home. Patrick had played out telling his parents about David and that he was gay in his head, so many times. He had been terrified of everything changing, but the real panic had always been that he would drive home and then be trapped there or would have to just turn right around for another eternity in the car with his feelings. Patrick had dreaded the feeling of being trapped. 

“Well,” a warm hand fell on his shoulder. “That problem is solved now.”

“Yeah. I’m glad you know. I’m really glad.”

“I just want you to know that you don’t have to hide any parts of yourself from your mother or I. Ever.”

Nodding, Patrick lifted up his mom’s suitcase and positioned it inside the trunk next to his dad’s. He carefully shifted things in the trunk making sure they would be secure. 

His dad’s words kept bouncing around in his head. Patrick put his hands on his hips and regarded the trunk like it had answers. The sunlight sparkled off the paint of the car. 

“I, uh, I actually wanted to ask your advice about something.”

He could feel his dad’s eyes on him, but didn’t look up. Instead, he carefully put his mom’s smaller bag on top, wedging it in where it wouldn’t move. Still, Clint didn’t say anything, just waited. 

“I wanna ask David to marry me,” Patrick said. 

The words didn’t sound right that way. They sounded wishy-washy; like he hadn’t already decided. Patrick knew a year ago he wanted to marry David. 

This time Patrick looked straight into his dad’s eyes and tried again. “I’m going to ask David to marry me. I have the rings.”

“For the wedding?”

“No. I mean, yes. Not both of our bands,” he corrected himself, trying to explain, “but David always wears his four silver rings, in different combinations. He moves them around when he’s nervous. I had another set made in gold, to be his engagement rings, and possibly his wedding rings. I don’t know if he would wear anything else.”

The rings were like David’s security blanket and his armor all rolled into one. They were always carefully put away and cleaned if he took them off before bed. They were always on before he left the house in the morning. Patrick knew he doesn’t want David to give them up or mar the lines of his hands with a ring that ruins the aesthetic. He hoped David would find them perfect. 

Finally, Patrick turned to look at his dad. “I just haven’t figured out how to ask him.”

The best thing about his dad, Patrick thought, was that Clint Brewer didn’t ask if he was sure about this. He also didn’t ask if they had talked about marriage. Instead, his father tilted his head and looked at him closely. 

“Think of someplace important to you; one that will make a good story.” Clint smiled at his son. “I have a feeling David likes a good story.”

“Picked up on that, did you?” 

“Just a little.”

Patrick sighed, going though the thoughts he’d been having since he had gotten the rings from the jeweler a week ago. “We had our first date at the cafe and had what David still refers to as ‘limp, lackluster mozzarella-ish sticks’ and while it’s important it doesn’t feel like a great proposal spot. The store is really important but I don’t want our whole relationship to be based around the store, you know.”

Patrick had really latched on to the store because of his attraction to David. It was why he had listened to the voicemails on repeat to get the details down while enjoying the rambling. Somewhere in there, he’d wanted to know more about this person who had entirely made use of his business card. Patrick had known he wanted to be a part of David’s future, however he could make it happen. 

The apartment wasn’t a great choice, either. All Patrick head was telling David they weren’t moving in together, that it was just for him. The end of that conversation, finding out that David had been ready to move in together, had been a revelation. Still, Patrick had wanted to have first space that was really just his in his life for awhile. 

“Makes sense,” his dad agreed. “Now, you’ve already got the rings, so you can’t go my route.”

“Ah, yes,” Patrick said, sucking air between his teeth as he smiled, “The infamous got too excited after buying a ring and proposed in the car outside the bowling lanes trick.”

“Your mother loves telling that story,” his dad said shaking his head. 

Mom did love that story and retelling it. Patrick could almost recite from memory how his dad had stopped his mom from getting out of the car to ask a very important question.

“I used to go hiking a lot when I first got here and was figuring things out, with David. It’s a nice view.”

“Does David hike?”

_No. _

“He did a ropes course,” Patrick found himself smiling as he pulled up the memory of David finally making it off the ropes and into his arms. “Once.”

“That is not the same.”

It wasn’t. But the trouble was, now, Patrick could see it. His favorite spot, with his favorite person standing there, asking David to spend the rest of their lives together. He’d get David to enjoy the view and then surprise him with the rings. He just had to get him up the hill. 

“If I pack the right food,” Patrick mused aloud. “He’d do almost anything for it.”

Cheese. Cheese would probably get David up the hill. A pizza would be too cold by the time they got up there, but maybe a picnic. 

“Well, the car is packed.” His dad clapped him on the shoulder again, before starting off towards the hotel room. “Let’s go see what kind of trouble your mom and David have cooked up.”

“They couldn’t have gotten into that much trouble since we’ve been gone.”

“Ye of little faith.” His dad pushed open the door to the motel as he called out, “Hon, are you ready to go?” Mr. Brewer’s voice came at the same time as the door creaking open. 

Patrick came in the door to find his mom and boyfriend hugging in the middle of the room. His heart swelled at the sight and made his chest tight. He covered his feelings by saying, “This looks cozy.” 

David turned his head to look at Patrick, as he pulled out of the hug. “I am running away with your mom,” he teased, voice taking on a very proper tone. “She has promised to keep me in baked goods and hugs and I am picking out her beauty supplies. You can run the store on your own now.”

Patrick tried giving David a frown but his lips wouldn’t turn down. Instead, he watched on as his mom took his boyfriend’s hands. “I meant what I said.”

Squeezing her hands back, David nodded. “We’ll be there.”

His mom leaned up and David came down closer to receive a kiss on the cheek. Then, his mom turned to him, her arms open wide and Patrick let himself be enveloped in the hug. His mom smelled warm and lightly flowery and warm and he had missed her so much. 

“I really like him,” she whispered in his ear. 

“Me too.” 

Patrick smiled at his mom as she pulled back. She squeezed his arms before running them over his arms. “You should bring him home for Thanksgiving.”

Patrick pulled a face as he tilted his head to the side. “Do you think David is ready for a Brewer Family Thanksgiving? His family barely celebrates anything.”

His mom smoothed his collar before patting his shirt pocket. “I think David can handle most things. Also, all the more reason to bring him.”

“Ok,” Patrick admitted, swallowing thickly. “Maybe l’m the one who can’t handle it.”

“You can,” his mom said softly. Patrick was pulled back into another strong hug. She kissed his cheek and whispered, “You, my son, can do anything you put your mind to.”

“Alright, Marcy.” His dad walked over and rubbed his hand down Mom’s back. “The boys have a store to go open and we have quite the drive.”

“Think about Thanksgiving,” she reminded Patrick before stepping back into her husband’s waiting arm. 

All of a sudden, Patrick felt like a kid being left at sleep-away camp all over again. Patrick watched them head to the door as a unit and even though he was the one who had left home, realized how much he was going to miss them. Suddenly, David took Patrick’s shoulders in his hands and rubbed over, down his arms and back up a few times. David tilted his head to ask if Patrick was OK and then nodded repeatedly at Patrick. Patrick managed a small smile and David’s rub became more vigorous. David slid the near hand around Patrick’s back and began walking with him out into the sun. Patrick tucked his right hand in his own pocket, but his left wove its way into David’s back pocket, and he gave David a little squeeze. 

The Brewers got into their car and both waved at the boys standing on the sidewalk in front of the motel. Patrick pulled his right hand from the comfortable spot inside his pocket and waved goodbye. Leaning fully into David, Patrick wrapped his arms around him and felt David’s do the same. He might be sending his parents on their way, but he wasn’t at camp. He was home. 

“Thank you,” Patrick said softly as the sedan drove out of sight. 

“For getting out of bed before 10?” David joked, although Patrick could have sworn he heard David’s voice catch lightly. “Only because I love you, and even then it was a close call.”

Despite the amount of feelings Patrick had bubbling at the surface, David’s words pulled a silent chuckle from him. “For knowing exactly what I needed for my birthday this year before I ever could.” Patrick turned his head and pressed a kiss to David’s neck. “This was the perfect present.”

“I will have to find a way to top my dad outing you to your parents next year,” David quipped. Patrick knew that was a signal David was done being too mushy. David had known what he meant. Then, David pressed a kiss to Patrick’s forehead before shifting to a more comfortable position for walking. “Let’s go open the store. Someone has a thing about regular store hours.”

His eyes rolled of their own accord. ”Most business people have a thing about regular store hours, David.” Patrick walked with David, but couldn’t bring himself to remove his left hand from David’s back pocket. It was warm and comforting. 

“What did you and my mom talk about while I was gone?” Patrick asked as he untangled their bodies and pulled keys out of his front right pocket.

David opened the car door. ”Pie,” David answered vaguely. Patrick was pretty certain there was more to the conversation considering what little he had overheard. However, if David was making inroads with his mom, Patrick couldn’t be happier. 

He slid into his own seat as David said, “You and your dad were out at the car awhile.”

Patrick did his best not to smile at David’s non-question question. He couldn’t reveal what he and his dad had talked about because it would ruin everything. ”We worked on some logistics,” Patrick responded softly. 

Before David could ask any more, Patrick looked away and began fumbling with the keys to start the car. He couldn’t wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments. I hope you enjoyed this Patrick focused chapter. Coming out is a continual process and gets easier with time, mostly.


End file.
